Kayaks and other similar watercraft require transport to and from a waterway, typically by vehicle, for use. Traditional Kayak portage requires a vehicle at both the entry point and the exit point from the water. As such, it is very inconvenient for a single individual to use the kayak unless they return the kayak by water to the point of entry. While this is possible in lakes, the currents in rivers make this return trip impractical. Unless the user has a second individual willing to recover the kayak from a downstream exit point, the user would have to portage or carry the kayak over land. This typically involves flipping the cumbersome kayak upside down so that it may be carried overhead. This is not only physically taxing, but creates a risk of injury. Furthermore, as the kayak must be carried upside down, there is no way to carry any equipment that was in the boat, necessitating a second trip to retrieve any equipment left behind.
Consequently, there is a need for a modified kayak operable on both water and land that is transportable by a single person. The proposed invention allows a user to tow the kayak to and from the water via bicycle, and then allows the bicycle to be mounted on the kayak for transportation on water. This eliminates the need for having a vehicle at both the entry point and the exit point of the kayak route. Additionally, the bicycle may be used as the only transport vehicle, saving fuel and money. Further, the user may avoid the cumbersome, heavy lifting required in traditional portaging as the kayak never needs to be rotated or flipped to remove it from the water. The user simply needs to re-hitch the kayak to the bicycle and pedal it out of the water.